


Guiding Star

by rainbowdasharp



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Mio nonno mi raccontava sempre che i grandi eroi si tramutano in stelle, quando muoiono.“Così” diceva, con il suo sorriso rugoso ma ancora pieno di vita e di sogni, che forse proiettava su di me, “sono loro a guidare i nuovi eroi. Li crescono, con la loro luce e li guidano finché non li raggiungeranno lassù, nel cielo. Le stelle sono le nostre maestre, Kaito”.





	Guiding Star

#  Guiding Star

  


Mio nonno mi raccontava sempre che i grandi eroi si tramutano in stelle, quando muoiono.  
“Così” diceva, con il suo sorriso rugoso ma ancora pieno di vita e di sogni, che forse proiettava su di me, “sono loro a guidare i nuovi eroi. Li crescono, con la loro luce e li guidano finché non li raggiungeranno lassù, nel cielo. Le stelle sono le nostre maestre, Kaito”.  
A pensarci ora, forse è anche per questo che, ingenuamente, lo spazio mi ha sempre affascinato – sono un tipo impaziente, io, ma questo lo sapete già. Non sarei mai riuscito ad aspettare la mia morte per incontrare quelle grandi leggende... perché sì, ne ero certo: anche io li avrei raggiunti lassù, dove avrei brillato più intensamente di tutti.  
Poi sono cresciuto. Quel vecchio racconto è rimasto sempre al sicuro, nel mio cuore, dove potevo trovarlo nei momenti in cui la fiducia in me stesso scemava; dove potevo rifugiarmi quando la _disperazione_ sembrava inghiottire tutto.  
E ad un passo dallo spazio, io...  
  
Ho conosciuto voi.

Non ho mai smesso di sperare, _mai_. Non me lo sono mai permesso, perché il Luminare delle Stelle non crolla, _mai_.  
Ma la paura era sempre con me, sapete? La nascondevo bene, sotto la mia giacca, dietro al mio sorriso, lontano dai vostri sguardi. Istintivamente, però, ho preso le vostre mani e le ho strette nelle mie. Ho cercato di darvi fiducia così che voi la deste a me. Egoisticamente, vi ho reso i pilastri della mia forza.  
Per voi, ho combattuto sino alla fine. Ho affrontato ogni ostacolo senza esitare, arrogandomi il diritto di spingervi oltre. 

E chi l'avrebbe mai detto?  
  
Negli ultimi cinque minuti della mia vita, ho visto cose incredibili.  
Ho visto un ragazzo divenire uomo.  
Ho visto le lacrime di chi aveva dimenticato come versarle.  
Ho visto l'infinito, inafferrabile spazio a cui anelavo da sempre.  
E quell'ultima visione – sognata, desiderata, agognata – mi ha fatto chiudere gli occhi con una sola ed unica certezza.

Non so se diverrò una stella, mentre sento questo colosso di acciaio e tecnologia cadere rovinosamente verso la terra da cui ho sempre cercato di fuggire. Ma se anche non troverò il mio posto tra i grandi eroi nel firmamento, saprò di aver già svolto quel compito di cui quelle vecchie glorie si vantano, da lassù.

Ho reso possibile la nascita di due nuovi eroi.

Maki, Shuichi, mi sentite?  
Sono Kaito Momota, sono l'unica stella cadente che si ricorderà mai.


End file.
